


julie molina is a godsend

by littlepoopy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepoopy/pseuds/littlepoopy
Summary: "everything is fuzzy and sweaty and warm and julie molina has finally managed to kill him with her magic pussy."or: julie and luke take their onstage chemistry offstage. aka 1800 words of filth.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	julie molina is a godsend

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS THIS IS SO FUCKING FILTHY LMFAO
> 
> u know what there is a shortage of smut in this fandom ill say it. this is rly vanilla & cliche but idgaf it was fun to write. ive never done smut on here so let me know what u think. (i know this website is kinky af. we'll get into that later.) rn here's some nice sweet(ish) sex 4u (ps if u know me walk away) (pps i did NOT edit this yet)

Luke’s back pushes against the door. The wood presses painfully into his shoulder bones, but he can’t bring himself to care, Julie’s mouth enough of a distraction. The pair smell like sweat, still riding the high from their performance, dripping with pent-up energy and want. It’s been hours since they were able to touch each other like this. Her hands grasp his chin as she runs her thumb down his jaw, and Luke is trying to find the knob to open her bedroom door, but when Julie presses a wet kiss to the sensitive spot behind his ear, he slackens. His ears don’t even register the low, needy moan that escapes him. Julie continues to nip at his neck but hushes him as she whispers in his ear -

“Shhhh, we can’t wake up my family, you have to be quiet.”

He’s about to protest, arguing that he can’t be quiet when she’s kissing him like that, but his hand finds the doorknob before he can speak. They stumble into her bedroom, all wobbly legs and clumsy feet, kicking off their shoes and shrugging off their sweaters. There’s a moment of awkward hesitation before Julie pushes him onto the bed, crawling up his torso to straddle him. He feels her mouth on his neck again, hot against his adam’s apple, and he knows that he’ll be covered in colourful bruises tomorrow.

Cool hands find their way under his shirt. Luke’s jaw slackens, his body about to give in to her control, but when she starts to lower her head, he grabs her elbows and flips them over. He pins her wrists above her head, face inches away from her own, and smirks.

“You were teasing me today.”

Julie’s face contorts into a smug smile.

“You looked so irresistible. I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

Luke’s lips meet hers for a split second, allowing them both a moment of solace before he pulls his head away and brings his mouth to her ear. His breath is heavy. 

“You’re gonna have to.”

He starts kissing under her jaw, leaving his mark under her chin, down her neck, below her ear. Her skin tastes like perfume. Luke starts to feel her frustration after a few minutes and trails his lips to her collarbones, admiring the way her pores shine with sweat, breaths escaping in short gasps. His tongue presses against every freckle, every mole, but his arms stay glued to her hips, rubbing circles on her stomach with his thumb. Julie’s having trouble collecting her thoughts.

“Luke. Please.” Julie’s voice drips with desperation. He can only resist her so much. Reluctantly, his lips leave her skin, and nimble fingers pull her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts. Fuck. 

Luke has seen her naked dozens of times, but that doesn’t stop him from stopping to admire her breasts every time - caramel in colour, just big enough to hold in his hands, with soft tan nipples. His palms rest under her upper back, holding her in place as he leans in to suck more hickeys into her skin. When he circles her nipple with his tongue, she whines and tries to arch her chest into his mouth, but he holds her back flat against the bed. 

Slowly, his trail of bruises starts to lower towards her stomach, and he gives Julie one last peck in the space between her breasts before focusing his attention on her abdomen. More wet kisses and a nip to the skin above her belly button. Julie whimpers and throws her head back. He continues to rub slow circles on her nipples with his thumbs, kissing her pelvis, her hips, the space below her breasts. He wants to devour her. 

And then, just when Julie thinks he’s going to touch her in the one part that’s aching the most, he shifts his focus to her thighs. Spongey, open-mouthed kisses cause a knot to form in her stomach, itching for pleasure. She hears her whimpers develop into moans as he nears her center. More kisses, more whines, more hickeys, until he presses his lips to her clit, briefly, softly-

“Fuck!”

She can’t help the curse that escapes her lips, her entire body jolting when he finally touches her, sensitive after being teased. Her knees snap shut and squeeze around Luke’s neck, but he’s looking up at her like she just gave him a million blowjobs, eyes dark, lips swollen.

“Holy shit, Julie, what did you just say?”

Julie whines when his mouth leaves her skin. Her mind reels, dizzy with need, trying to remember what she said -

“Fuck?”

As soon as the word leaves her throat, Luke lets out a noisy, guttural moan. Julie’s eyebrows furrow with confusion.

“Shit, say it again.”

“Why?”

Luke’s fingers wrap around her thighs, and as he speaks, he burns kisses into her body, already missing the taste of her:

“You’re so innocent, Julie. I love seeing you…” He pauses to nip at her skin, “Come alive for me.”

Julie would roll her eyes if it wasn’t for the intense ache numbing her whole body.

“I’m not innocent - I’m in high school, did you really think I’ve never said fuck? Fuck-”

He cuts her off with his mouth, licking her clit with a fat tongue and closing his lips over the hood. Julie groans, bucking her hips into his face, already forgetting their conversation. His mouth is warm and wet and skilled and she almost comes on the spot. He hushes her - “shhh, your family is sleeping” - and pivots his attention to her center, alternating between licking slow, deliberate stripes up her lips with the back of his tongue and sucking her clit between his teeth. The calloused pads of his fingers burn prints into her hips. Julie’s mind is blank with pleasure.

Her hands find his head, weaving into his knotted hair and holding him closer to her. He moans when she tugs, accelerating his speed. She’s rolling her hips onto his face, trying not to make too much noise, but allowing quiet gasps and mewls to escape her lips. Luke can tell her climax is approaching quickly, the knot in her stomach beginning to unfurl, so he moves his hand from her hip. His middle finger prods at her entrance, collecting her slick before it pushes in abruptly. Julie curses. When his finger curls in a come-hither motion inside of her, her words twist into a scream. 

He continues to suck at her clit while he fucks her with one calloused finger, rubbing her walls gently. It’s only a few seconds before she’s coming on his face, her whole body spasming with static, screaming his name and pulling his hair. She rolls her hips into him, cursing and sputtering and choking out noisy cries. Julie’s legs tremble. He helps her through it, whispering praise against her center and pulling away with one last kiss to her clit that makes her whole body jerk. 

Through fuzzy eyes, Julie registers Luke easing his finger out of her, cheeks glistening with her wetness, before bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean. She’s in a state of delirium, her heartbeat noisy in her eardrums, and she doesn’t realize that she’s still spread out in front of him, knees wide and thighs littered with bruises. Luke starts to shed his clothes, tugging off his jeans eagerly at the sight of her. When his boxers come off, his cock is sticky and hard, blurting so much precome that it’s gluing his thigh. Julie sees him pump himself a few times and roll on a condom before he’s lining himself up with her.

“Okay?”

She nods, dizzy, not yet recovered from her last orgasm. He pushes into her in one smooth stroke, his hips aligned with hers, and she starts to scream with pleasure and sensitivity. Luke bottoms out and presses his palm against her lips, effectively converting her scream into a muffled moan. He doesn’t move until she’s quiet again, drawing back his hips only to fuck into her again. And again. And again, and again, and again. Julie furrows her eyebrows, incapable of making any noise other than small throaty whines, breath coming through her nose in short exhales. Luke’s panting out her name combined with his favourite curse words. He leans forward as he fucks her so his forehead rests against the sweaty hand that’s covering her mouth. They’re moaning, trembling messes.

Soon, Luke can feel hints of his orgasm in his gut - a twisting, churning feeling that makes him want to scream. He takes his palm off of Julie’s face, noting the red handprint he left behind, and replaces it with his middle finger, sliding it slowly into her mouth. Her lips curl around it instinctively and she sucks it into the back of her throat. She vaguely registers that it still tastes like her from when he was knuckle-deep in her pussy just moments ago. The thought makes her moan around him. Luke watches with awed eyes as her lips touch the base of his finger, tongue swirling around it, and he groans loudly.

“Fuck, Julie.”

His finger draws out of her mouth, trails a wet path down her body to her center, and starts rubbing steady circles on her clit. Julie can’t prevent the loud mewl that escapes her - maybe taking his palm off her mouth was a bad idea, but Luke wants to hear her. His thrusts quicken until he’s in sync with his hands. They find cadence, pelvises meeting at every push, skin damp with sweat and need. Julie’s eyes water with pleasure.

It’s not long before Luke feels his climax bubbling in his abdomen. Eager to give Julie a second orgasm, he twists his hips upwards experimentally to deepen his thrusts. It works, because then Julie is coming again, whining his name and panting and pulsing around him. She curses, a string of simple “fuck”s, but Luke has never heard anything hotter. Knowing he won’t be able to control his moans once he’s coming, his lips brush hers, promptly shutting both of them up.

His body has been bathed in electricity. Thrown into the ocean. Julie Molina is a Godsend, he decides as he releases inside of her with a muffled groan, forehead rested against hers. His finger rolls lazy circles on her clit. Her cunt spasms and milks him until he’s empty, but he gives a few more empty thrusts that make them both whimper.

He softens inside of her. Everything is fuzzy and sweaty and warm and Julie Molina has finally managed to kill him with her magic pussy.

He tells her this, and Julie laughs breathlessly and kisses him once more, her feet still twined around his lower back and him still inside her. They fall asleep with their legs around each other, smelling like sex and sweat, knowing that they will inevitably get so much shit from the band and their family the next day for being too loud, but they don’t seem to care.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: i can't decide if i'm more attracted to luke or julie. bi panic


End file.
